


Sunday Hours

by EightiesChick



Series: A Change of Destination [7]
Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 15:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16578746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EightiesChick/pseuds/EightiesChick
Summary: As John and Kayleigh arrive in France, things don't quite go exactly to plan.





	Sunday Hours

“How are you feeling” John asked as they departed the ferry and drove the Fiat onto French soil.

“Mortified. I’m so sorry..” Kayleigh replied, embarrassed.

“You’ve nothing to be sorry for. I should never have booked the ferry. We could have gone by Eurostar or flown… I didn’t think.”

“John, lets not both of us feel guilty. It’s done. I’m just sorry I ruined your shoes and you ended up paying ten pounds on a single pair of socks in duty free.”

“Christmas socks in November. I think it’s a conspiracy to get me in to Christmas early.”

“Yes John, I planned to vomit on your feet with the intention of making you buy Christmas socks. You better be careful after lunch as I may take aim for a Christmas jumper.”

“You would too!” John laughed. Kayleigh giggled.

“Seriously though Kayleigh, how are you feeling now? Really?” He asked, concerned.

“I’m fine. Excited. I can’t believe we’re in France. France!!!” She squealed excited. “So what we going to do now we’re here?”

“Well, I thought we’d go to one of those hypermarket places and do a bit of Christmas shopping…”

Kayleigh turned to John, wide eyed and open mouthed.

“What? I’m sorry, what was that? Christmas shopping?” She asked, with the emphasis on “Christmas.”

“Well, I figured as we’re here?”

“Bloody hell, first Christmas socks, now Christmas shopping. Did you leave the Grinch behind in England?!” She teased.

“Cheeky bitch,”John teased, “keep on like that and Santa won’t be bringing you anything.”

“That’s fine,” she teased, “I much prefer being naughty!”

 

John left the harbour in Calais and headed toward the Hypermarket. Having lost Forever FM halfway across the English Channel, they opted for Now 48 and spent the journey there singing along to the various Millennial hits of Hear’say, S Club 7 and Steps to name a few.

 

A short time later. John and Kayleigh drove into the empty car park of the hypermarket.

“Where is everyone?” Kayleigh asked.

They pulled up the car near to the entrance and looked at the sign on the door.

“Dimanche, ferme.” John said in his Northern English French accent.

“What does that mean?”

“That they’re closed on Sundays.” He said. “I don’t believe this.”

“So now what?” Kayleigh asked, a little disappointed.

“Let’s get back in the car, I need to think for a minute.”

 

They got back in the car and John sighed.

“This isn’t how I imagined it. I wanted to be spontaneous. Reckless Redmond. So far, I’ve exacerbated your aquaphobia, made you sick and taken you to a closed shopping centre.”

“Exacerbated? You sound so sexy when you use long words.” Kayleigh started, trying to lighten the mood.

“I’m sorry.” He said, downhearted.

“Will you stop? You said we don’t have to be back at work until Thursday. By my reckoning, that gives us all day tomorrow and Tuesday to shop, if we even want to. We’re in France. France Jonathan, let’s just drive. Take it all in.”

“Okay. I guess that does just means we’ll be arriving in Paris a little earlier than planned.”

Kayleigh’s eyes widened as she stared at John. 

“Paris? What? Are you serious?”

“Well, we’re going nowhere until you put your seatbelt on.”

Kayleigh sat motionless in the seat and just stared at John. A look of worry crossed his face.

“You’re not going to be sick again are you? You better get out if you are!”

“No”, Kayleigh smiled. She leant her whole body forward, putting her hand to the side of John’s face and then kissed him with every fibre of her being.

 

John and Kayleigh headed down the A16 toward Paris, stopping in Boulogne Sur Mer on the way for a late lunch and a walk around the small town. John was relieved when Kayleigh ate a whole meal without it making an encore and, for what he felt was the first time in a few days, she was back to her bubbly self. The set off into the town for a little while to walk off their meal and, as it started to get dark, headed back to the car to continue their journey to Paris.

On the way their, they decided two listens of Now 48 disc one was enough so they decided to try the radio. Eventually they opted for Toujours FM. It was playing mostly 80s and 90s classics “maintenant et pour toujours”. It had a very familiar sound to it.

By the time they reached the outskirts of Paris, they had sung along to Madonna, Michael Jackson and the respective male and female parts to “Endless Love”, “(I’ve Had) the Time of my Life” and “Islands in the Stream.” However, it was during the second chorus of T’Pau’s “China in Your Hand” when Kayleigh suddenly stopped singing and screamed excitedly, making John jump.

“Jesus, Kayleigh…”

“Look!!!! Oh my God, the actual Eiffel Tower.”

John smiled, his heart swelling at how excited Kayleigh was and that he had made her so happy. 

“You know,” she started “I never thought I would actually see it, that the closest I would ever get would be Blackpool Tower.”

“Which is equally impressive,” he said, proudly.

“Of course, goes without saying, but this, that,” she said pointing toward it with her hand, “with you…” She stopped, trying not to get emotional. 

“You’re not gonna cry again are you?” he said, teasing her.

“I love you” she said reaching out to grab his left hand.

“I love you too.” he smiled.

 

After negotiating the Paris traffic and vast amount of swearing and the beeping of the car horn at other drivers, John and Kayleigh arrived at a quaint little bed and breakfast just a couple of Metro stops away from the centre of Paris.

Having parked up, John and Kayleigh got the bags out of the boot and headed to the reception desk.

“I hope they speak English, I can barely remember any of my French from school!” John started. Kayleigh just “hmmm’d” in acknowledgement, only half hearing him as she was too busy looking around and taking in their surroundings.

Fortunately the old lady behind the reception desk spoke perfect English and explained the best places to eat nearby, how to get to the Eiffel Tower and when she would be serving breakfast the next morning.

After being shown to their room, John went into the bathroom to freshen up and returned to the bedroom to find Kayleigh curled up, asleep on the bed.

John looked at her and smiled. He still could not fathom how one single person had the power to make him happier than he had ever been. After a moment, these thoughts prompted his synapses and he took out his mobile and sat in the armchair that was near the window, then dialled.

“Hi Mam…” he whispered, “no everything’s fine, Kayleigh’s just having a nap…. Completely surprised, we had a couple of little hiccups but we’re in Paris now….. you were able to speak to him?... And, what did he say?... “ John sighed as he listened to his Mam’s response. 

“Wow…. Am i doing the right thing? I don’t want her to hate me….. I just don’t want things to carry on as they are anymore…. I’ll ring you tomorrow, once I’ve spoken to her….. Love you to, bye, bye, bye, bye.”

John hung up the phone and looked toward Kayleigh, laying on the bed, unaware that she was actually awake and had heard every word.


End file.
